Spa Full of G-Strings
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: Guy Oturan won a VIP to a spa! He invited every Z couples to the spas. Meanwhile, Gohan fears about his little secret about the spa. Aware of spanking butts, and harassments!
**I don't know why the HFIL am I thinking about typing this whole crap about swimsuits and thongs! Probably because I still want more of those thong because it's comfortable to wear it!**

 **Ahem, to make this story more silly and humorous, I'll probably think one part of Vegeta acting nice with Bulma sets him up by pull his thong up for being negative in public.**

 **Whoops! I almost spoiled the plot!**

 **The story takes place after Oturan merge with Buo to become Buo 'Turan from my other story,** _ **Majin V2 Society**_ **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z. -AymNaruGeta**

Summary: Guy Oturan won a VIP to a spa! He invited every Z couples to the spas. Meanwhile, Gohan fears about his little secret about the spa. Aware of spanking butts, and harassments!

Rated: T

Genres: Humor/Romance

Spas Full of G-Strings

 **Chapter 1: Invitation to Relax**

Oturan was staring at the window feeling depressed. She was on her usual Seraenian outfit (her golden and black strapless cleavage top, matching pants, etc.).

"It's so boring…" Oturan sighed. She was sitting down on the chair as her arms are on her legs.

A phone rang. Oturan was about to get the phone, but her husband and older brother and fiancée named Guy Oturan grabs the phone. He wore only his golden and black pants as his usual Seraenian clothes with his thong strap sticking up under his pants. "Hello?" asked Guy Oturan.

" _You're caller 43! You won 10 VIPs to Berbottoms Spa!"_ a person said, on the phone. "Berbottoms Spa?" asked Guy Oturan.

" _Bring yourself, your mate, and your 8 guests there! Your prize is outside your house!"_ a person said, on the phone.

"Thanks, I never actually won something except in combat," Guy Oturan said, chuckling. He hung up the phone. Guy Oturan tap Oturan's shoulder as she turns surprised.

"Chloe, pack your swimsuits, we're going to the spa," he said. "That's great! Should I wear my sexy purple swimwear, or should I wear my bright orange one piece?" exclaimed Oturan. "I think you look good with purple," Guy Oturan smirked.

He went outside to get his prize, and check the mailbox. "Damn it, it's empty," he sighed.

"Sir, you're looking for this?" asked the mailman. "Oh, this must be my prize!" Guy Oturan exclaimed. "Thank you, sir!" "Anytime, anywhere," said the mailman.

" _(I should call Bulma! She'll be surprised!)"_ Guy Oturan thoughts. Guy Oturan ran toward the phone and called her.

 **Capsule Corp**

Bulma quickly pick up the phone while she was reading her magazine. "Hello, Capsule Corp., can I help you?" asked Bulma.

 **Oturan's House**

"Bulma, good news! You and Vegeta will be invited to go to Berbottoms Spa since I won 10 VIPs!" Guy Oturan said.

 **Capsule Corp**

"I heard that place is expensive, but full of deal!" exclaimed Bulma. "Who calling me?"

 **Oturan's House**

"I am Guy, Oturan's fiancée and brother," Guy Oturan said.

 **Capsule Corp**

"Wait, are you the one who engage with Oturan?" asked Bulma.

 **Oturan's House**

"Yes, you're the one who arrange the engagement party for the both of me and Oturan!" Guy Oturan said. "Anyhow, I was thinking about spending time at the spa the sexiest way."

" _With perverts around?! What kind of person are you if you have your dignity shown in public?"_ shouted Bulma.

"Bulma, we'll rid the perves who looks at you and Oturan!" Guy Oturan exclaimed.

" _Just promise me that you, Oturan, and the others including my husband to not fight, I cannot take this much pressure, okay?"_ asked Bulma.

" _While we're ready, you'll take Trunks, Marron, and Goten to train with Piccolo, if you plan to invite the others!"_

"Bye, now," Guy Oturan said. Guy Oturan stares at Oturan. "Oturan, I'm going to pick up the kids after I changed my clothes. While you wait, go change into your swimsuit."

"I waited for days to try on my bikini!" laughed Oturan. Guy went to the bedroom to puts on his plain white tank top and his slip-on shoes.

Oturan went to the bedroom as Guy Oturan kissed Oturan in the right cheek, same to Oturan. "Have fun dropping off the kids."

 **AymNaruGeta's Notes:**

 **Thanks to the user, b-chan (if the user is still in this website) with her stories, 'Saiyan Swim wear'! I had to admit it, Bulma's swimsuit details from that story that I was talking about is okay, but I think her new swimsuit from the next chapter will be sexier!**

 **This is the first time I type Guy Oturan talking to Bulma, and they are both so hot!**

 **If Oturan is having a swimsuit battle with Bulma, I bet it might ended up as a draw since Oturan is been sexy all the time, and Bulma has a cute look.**

 **Review, or go straight to PM for a shout out from me!**


End file.
